


hold my hands (before i fall)

by aprilmae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18 year old Eren, 22 year old levi, Angst, Cute Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fluff, M/M, Protective Levi Ackerman, Sick Eren Yeager, Spain Without the S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilmae/pseuds/aprilmae
Summary: alternate title - i make eren suffer and then notthe diagnosis seems so unreal, in a white room with a dull grey floor, surrounded by health posters and pamphlets. it’s then when i realise, i’m going to die.! english is not my first language !...i realise this summary is really brief but give it a chance...
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 2





	hold my hands (before i fall)

**_ HOLD MY HANDS _ **

**_ (before I fall) _ **

He frowns, staring woefully at the blank canvas. _Damn artists block._ Glancing outside the window, he sees the sun shine obtrusively into the small cramped apartment.

It’s a mess, full of art supplies and brushes he still hasn’t cleaned (despite Annie chastising him for it). She was a woman of few words, but she was certainly honest, even if it was her way of showing she cares. 

His ringtone filled the room and Eren rolled his eyes at the phone in front of him. Willing it too shut up without him having to lean over and do it himself. Alas, it did not work. The screen lit up with " _Birthcontrol"_ as the contact name _._

He chuckled to himself a little, remembering Reiner putting Bertholts name in his phone, a running joke between the blonde man he’d met and Annie being the amount of ways they could misspell it. Much to Bertholts silent annoyance, and slight amusement. 

"Eren! You picked up!"

He didn’t even question why Reiner had picked up the phone, despite their relationship never being confirmed to him, Eren knew they were together. Sickeningly in love but, it was kind of cute. 

"What do you need Reiner?"

His tone was laced with fatigue and frustration as he once again made eye contact with his painfully white canvas.

"Me, Bertle and Annie were gonna hit up that new tea shop that opened on Maria Avenue, you wanna join?"

The southern twinge to Reiners accent really came out, and Eren debated on wether or not to leave his apartment for the first time in 6 days.

It was strange that just painting, sleeping and eating could result in such a cataclysmic disaster that was his living room. Eren did consider going, painfully aware he’d been neglecting his need to go outside and talk to real living people (not shouting at his canvas and paint brushes like they were comprehensive human beings).

Then his eyes caught the scribbled writing on the sticky note he put on the fridge a few days prior. 

_DR HANJE - TEST RESULTS , SATURDAY_

"Sorry Reiner, rain check? I have a...appointment."

"Alright bud, I’ll see ya a’nother time,"

"See you later,"

Hanging up the phone, Eren groaned into his hands. Living alone so young had its perks, but he did feel a little lonely sometimes. He was so used to the quiet chaos of living with his sister and mum, the silence could get deafening.

He gets up, throwing on a new shirt that surprisingly wasn’t stained with some colour of the rainbow. One coat, two socks and a pair of beaten trainers later, he was on his bike to the hospital.

The waiting room was rather bleak, a baby crying out for seemingly no reason other than to prove it had two working lungs that were clearly (a little too) healthy. An old man sniffling into a tissue while a dirty wad sat next to him, and an petulant toddler pulling on his mother’s plaster cast, desperate for acknowledgement.

Doctors and nurses rushed past, some holding IV drips, bags of blood or other suspicious fluids; others wheeling round patients or acting as an impromptu crutch for those who found it difficult to move.

Eren always found them admirable, despite his less than sweet experiences with his father (who was a doctor himself), he respected the profession greatly. Kind hearted individuals who spent their lives caring for others. 

After what had felt like an uncomfortably long period of time, his name was finally called. Ushered into the room, Eren got a good look of his doctor. He seemed to be a energetic woman, bouncy and lively. Her hair was tied up loosely and her desk seemed to be somewhat of an organised mess.

"Ah, Mr Jaeger! A pleasure to meet you. I’m Doctor Hanji Zoë, I believe your here for the test results of your scan?"

"Uhm yes, please just call me Eren,"

"Sure thing cutie!"

Hanji winked, but it didn’t seem suggestive, more of a friendly gesture. She brandished his file, opening it up with a surprising gentleness, as if the paper might tear if she grabbed it too hard. Her eyes skimmed the paper and Eren. offices the smile on her face drop quite obviously.

"Eren...I’m sorry to tell you this but, the scan showed that some of your white blood cells have mutated, to become cancerous."

"W-what does that mean for me?"

Eren felt himself start to panic the word cancerous replaying in his head.

"You have AML, Acute Myeloid Leukaemia. It’s a rare cancer of the blood cells."

"Am I...am I going to be okay?"

"Unfortunately Eren...we fear it may be too late to completely cure the cancer. However there are multiple treatments we can start to try, firstly we could get you on a trial session of—"

Hanji’s voice faded out from Eren’s hearing.

  
 _The diagnosis seems so unreal, in a white room with a dull grey floor, surrounded by health posters and pamphlets. It’s then when i realise, I’m going to die_.

**Author's Note:**

> hey honeybuns,
> 
> this first chapter is more of a prologue (that’s why it’s so short don’t worry)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, and will read on !!
> 
> i will hopefully have another update by the end of the week <33
> 
> kudos, comments and bookmarks are thoroughly appreciated


End file.
